


Don't Wanna Fight

by chaoslaura



Series: Prompt list [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex's has bad parents, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Best Friends, Could be either, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Misunderstandings, What's new, or - Freeform, pre death, they're dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoslaura/pseuds/chaoslaura
Summary: Prompt Angst 1: “I’m leaving.” “Of course you are, that’s all you know how to do.”"The words must cut deep too as Luke flinched and tightened his jaw from the words directed at him. All the boys knew that Luke spend more than one night sleeping here in the loft instead of home after a particular bad fight with his mum that left him too frustrated to spend the night under the same roof as her. It was a low blow from Alex and the intention was clear."
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters
Series: Prompt list [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082906
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Don't Wanna Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here I am again. I decided for some creative writing in between I will write short storys to [this](https://blisfvll.tumblr.com/post/627380949234155520/prompt-list-1) prompt list I found on tumblr. 
> 
> You can write me here or on tumblr under [@chaoslaura](https://chaoslaura.tumblr.com/) requests for a prompt and pairing and additional wishes, and I will gladly write it for you.  
> Or maybe I do some myself that I like. Just hit me up with messages.  
> Also [merihn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068114/chapters/68763792%22%22) did them too, check her out. 
> 
> So this is the first, I hope you like it.

The air in the studio that day was tense the moment every member set foot into their practice room as usual on a Wednesday afternoon. While everyone else was busy tuning their instruments and making sure everything was set up the right way, Luke was the last one to arrive and two pairs of eyes were following him as soon as he plopped in. The only one who wasn’t looking his way and not even lifting his head to find out who was coming through the door was Alex, and there laid the origin of the problem.

This morning in school Reggie and Bobby learned from Alex that he and Luke had some kind of argument the previous evening when they were alone in the studio, long after the others left for their way home. Alex wasn’t spilling any details about the subject or why and who it started, but it was evident the discussion didn’t come to an end. At least not to an agreement. Alex seemed way to bitter to be over the conversation between him and Luke and that became more apparent as he was avoiding Luke at lunch which resulted in a hurt expression on Luke’s face and Alex spending the time in the library while Bobby and Reggie didn’t quiet know what to do or how to fix this. Not without knowing what the real problem was.

Sure, Luke was thick headed and loud and exuberant when it came to things he loved, and he could also hold onto and defend his opinions profusely, but that was nothing they learned just yesterday. It made arguing with him quite difficult, but it always ended in hugs or at least a clap on the shoulder and an apology from Luke. 

But it was apparent that that didn’t occur last night and _that _was new. They never parted ways without speaking things out and making sure the others were okay. So, whatever happened between Alex and Luke must have been serious, and Reggie and Bobby were watching from the side-lines because not even Luke wanted to spill the beans about last night’s events while they sat at lunch. Only three instead of being four on the table.__

__Luke didn’t give any indication that todays practice was blown of, that’s how the four of them met again in the studio that afternoon, and Reggie and Bobby were looking for any signs in Luke’s demeanour that indicated a coming confrontation._ _

__In the meantime, the boy grabbed for his guitar, seeing as he was the last one to arrive, and laid the notebook in front of him. He acted like always and when he turned around to make sure his friends were ready to start, a small smile was on his face, nothing like his usual beaming grin but better than nothing Reggie supposed._ _

__Alex was oddly concentrated on his drums even though he could play the beat to Now or Never in his sleep and prevented his gaze to wave over to Luke, instead focusing on Reggie today who was standing in front of the kit and felt the stare on his back. It was distracting to feel that presence on his skin and one or more time his fingers weren’t gripping the strings in the right way and the wrong sound left his bass._ _

__After the third playthrough, Luke shifted his guitar to his back and let out a sigh while looking at Reggie._ _

__“What?” He asked then when Luke made no move to explain his annoyance._ _

__“You aren’t your best today, that’s all.”_ _

__Luke’s irritation was rubbing off on Reggie, mixed with his anger that no one was telling him anything. It reminded him too much of his situation at home and he thought at least here, they had no secrets. “And? It’s practice, I’m allowed to make mistakes, we aren’t on stage right now.”_ _

__“You should always give your best as if you were on stage.” Luke countered back._ _

__Bobby who until now only stood by, set down his guitar and plopped down on the couch, propping his feet up instantly. “Luke, Reg was great, stop letting your frustration out on him. Why don’t we take a short break and calm down, okay?”_ _

__Reggie was grateful for Bobby stepping in and defending him and sat down beside him, searching for soothing contact, but Luke only huffed. “Really? We have a gig this Friday, we should practice nonstop now to make sure it’s perfect till then.”_ _

__“We will be perfect Luke, don’t worry. But it’s not helping when you go off on one of us even though it’s nothing.”_ _

__“Nothing? It’s like you all don’t take this seriously. That gig is important, okay? When we do great, it could take us to bigger venues, which is the reason we are working our asses off for months now. I just want you in your best form, is that too much to ask for?” The way Luke was gesturing wildly with his arms meant he was working himself up, but Bobby wasn’t one to subside._ _

__“No, it’s not, but you could be nicer about it” He said with a stern voice to match Luke._ _

__Reggie was only moving his head to look at whoever currently spoke, Luke or Bobby, not really knowing what he could say to ease the tension that filled the room. His arms were crossed in front of him and his hands held onto the fabric of his flannel on either side, playing with it to calm the uneasiness that bubbled up in him._ _

__“I’m sorry okay? I will play better, can we just get back into practicing, please?” Came stumbling out his mouth before he could think too much about it. Maybe he should’ve gone with a joke, but none came to his mind fast enough, which was a new occurrence in itself._ _

__Bobby looked at him then with a questioning look. “Reg, you don’t have to apologize, you did nothing wrong, you know that right?”_ _

__Deep down Reggie knew that Bobby was right, more so when he looked in Bobby’s eyes that shone with sincerity so much that Reggie had to avert his gaze until it landed on Luke who stood there with his hands on his hips._ _

__“Can’t believe you guys. Tell me when you two are finished flirting.” He breathed out and turned around to put down his guitar when it became apparent, they wouldn’t come around to playing soon._ _

__“Luke! What the hell?” Bobby stood up and walked around the coffee table in Luke’s direction. “What is going on with you? Why are you so on edge?” Laying a hand on Luke’s shoulder like they do when they want to reassure the other. “Did something happen at home? Did you and Emily-“_ _

__“Leave it Bobby.” Luke said in a tight voice and slipped off Bobby’s hand. “I better leave.”_ _

__“Of course you are, that’s all you know how to do.” Another voice chimed in from the back of the studio. It was Alex, who until now sat back on his stool behind the drum kit and watched the scene play out as a spectator rather than a participant. His voice was snappy and cut through the air like a knife._ _

__The words must cut deep too as Luke flinched and tightened his jaw from the words directed at him. All the boys knew that Luke spend more than one night sleeping here in the loft instead of home after a particular bad fight with his mum that left him too frustrated to spend the night under the same roof as her. It was a low blow from Alex and the intention was clear._ _

__Luke’s head snapped back to Alex and they really looked at each other for the first time today even if it was more a glare._ _

__“At least I know when it’s better to let it go and leave a situation that wouldn’t turn out the way I would like it to do anyways.”_ _

__Alex had a tight grip on his sticks and Reggie worried that they could snap any second. “But maybe you should stand up for yourself from time to time instead of letting everything happen to you.”_ _

__Luke was ready to say something back. The words ready on the tip of his tongue, but Bobby stopped him before he could spill them with a hand in the air. “Wowkay guys, I’ve had enough. Will somebody finally tell me what happened between you yesterday?”_ _

__Shaking his head, he continued, “Honestly I’ve never seen you acting like this, like children. What was so bad you can’t get along for one practice?”_ _

__He had a firm look on Luke, Alex diverted his gaze to look at the floor instead._ _

__“Alex wants to tell his parents.” Luke mumbled._ _

__Bobby furrowed his brows, not quite yet on the same page as Luke. “Huh? What does he want to tell them?”_ _

__Alex spoke up again with newfound confidence and straight back. “I want to come out to them.”_ _

__“That’s so dumb.” Luke whispered between breaths, barely audible but it made Alex roll his eyes._ _

__For a moment it was silent in the studio. Reggie was still seated on the couch, not daring to breath too loud, Luke was shaking his head at Alex’s plan, shuffling over to his guitar to play with one of the knobs, Bobby was apparently deep in thought, nibbling on his lower lip, and Alex … he was the only one who had a determined look on his face and was waiting for the others to say something._ _

__It was Bobby who disrupted the silence. “So, let me get this clear. You two haven’t spoken a word to each other since yesterday because Alex wants to tell his parents that he’s gay? What is your problem Luke?”_ _

__“My problem? Our problem will be a broken Alex because he doesn’t seem to understand that his parents will never accept him. He will tell them, and they will … I don’t know, but it won’t be kind. They won’t give him the response he deserves. I- I’m not saying they will stop loving him, but we all know what their stance on people like Alex is.” Turning around to Alex he looks at him with pleading eyes._ _

__“Alex, please. I wish it were different and we would live in a world where nobody cares about something like this, but we don’t, and especially people like your parents are the reason we don’t. I just can’t stand you being upset and disappointed after telling them the truth. You were so devasted after Blake found out and people started talking behind your back in school. And we didn’t even know them. But you love your parents and when they don’t have your back, I’m scared it will break you, and I can’t watch that happening.”_ _

__Bobby saw tears gathering in Luke’s eyes and started rubbing his back gently but looking at Alex he saw the same. Alex may try to look tougher than he is but behind that mask he was clearly hurt._ _

__“Alex.” Luke started again, softer this time after his initial outbreak. “I didn’t want to offend you or anything. I just wanted to protect you.”_ _

__“You don’t have to.” Alex sighed. “It’s not your job. I know where you’re coming from, but I _have _to tell them. I’m not ashamed of who I am. I need them to understand why I won’t ever go on a date with Daisy from church, or take a girl to prom, or get married. I just can’t lie to them anymore. Of course, I hope that they will support me, and I also know that there is a chance they won’t. But to find that out I have to say it out loud.” Finally standing up from behind his drums, discarding his sticks, Alex came over to Luke and took a hand in his own. “And if it gets really bad, I know I have you guys. But I have to do this. For me.”___ _

____Luke sniffled a bit and brought a hand to his eyes to stop the tears threating to fall and squeezed Alex hand to show he was good. “I don’t know why I’m crying, normally you’re the emotional one.” Luke laughed wetly and Alex smiled at him._ _ _ _

____“You know, I don’t know if that title really fits him anymore.” Bobby commented and tousled through Luke’s hair who swapped his hand away._ _ _ _

____Suddenly Reggie dived from the couch and crashed into the guys with his arms around them all, or well, as good as possible, snuggling them all closer with Alex almost in the middle._ _ _ _

____“Reggie? You good?” Alex breathed out with the little space he could work with, throwing a glance over to said boy._ _ _ _

____“I just love you guys so much. And sometimes you remind me I’m not the only dumbass in the room.”_ _ _ _

____“Excuse me?!”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are boosting my motivation immensely, have a great day :)


End file.
